The present invention relates to a method for fastening a component to a base element, wherein a blind bore is produced in the base element, a fastening element is anchored in the blind bore, and the component is held by the fastening element.
Blind bores are usually produced by drills which are equipped with cutting edges at their tips. The cutting edges are arranged inclined relative to a depth direction of the respective blind bore and produce a conical blind bore base by rotation about the depth direction. An edge of the blind bore generally has a bevel, so that between the bevel and the blind bore base a force transmission surface is formed which extends in the depth direction and into which for example a self-tapping thread of the fastening element cuts a counter-thread. The blind bore base and the bevel do not usually contribute anything to a transmission of force between the fastening element and the base element.
In order to achieve the greatest possible holding forces, drilling is usually performed to a sufficient depth and a correspondingly long fastening element is used. In plate-shaped base elements with a predetermined thickness, which furthermore should not be drilled through, the depth of the blind bore and thus the effective length of the fastening element for anchoring in the blind bore is limited.